


Mãos

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Você segura a mão dele para as câmeras...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mãos

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Se passa no final do primeiro livro.

Você segura a mão dele para as câmeras, tudo no relacionamento de vocês é para as câmeras, mas o que faz com que você se sinta mais desconfortável quanto a esse ato é o quanto você quer fazer isso, sentir a presença fisica dele, sentir que ele está vivo e você também.

Te assusta o quanto você sente que precisa dessa pessoa por quem você finge que está apaixonada, por causa das experiências horríveis que vocês tinham passado e sobrevivido juntos, porque ele tinha salvado a sua vida há anos atrás quando te jogou aquele pedaço de pão queimado e agora tinha te salvo de novo, porque ele representa a esperança de seguir em frente.

Você segura a mão dele e sente falta do que vocês fingem ter. Você segura a mão dele e não quer mais soltar.


End file.
